


Pinball Games

by marissalyn14



Series: Hollstein Drabbles [28]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Arcades, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, pinball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissalyn14/pseuds/marissalyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura gets frustrated when her pinball machine gets jammed, Carmilla gets frustrated that her girlfriend isn't paying attention to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinball Games

**Author's Note:**

> So I got an ask on tumblr asking if I could write a little drabble of hollstein and involving the sentence "Fuck you" and "Fuck me".

Laura angrily slammed her fist into the side of the pinball machine, hoping that the machine would unjam itself before anyone noticed that she was nearly denting the metal frame. 

“Pretty sure that’s not how you play at all.” Carmilla said, sidling up next to Laura and teasingly bumping her hip with her own, pushing her out of the way. “Let me try something.” She waited to make sure Laura was watching what she was doing before jerking her leg upward and driving her knee beneath the machine, hearing the pinball unstick itself and clatter into a plastic barrier. 

Carmilla turned back to her girlfriend with a smug grin.

“Oh, fuck you.” Laura huffed out, pushing Carmilla away from the machine so she could go back to playing it.

Carmilla chuckled, leaning in close to Laura’s ear, “Yes Laura, fuck me.” 

Laura flinched, missing the pinball completely as the machine announced her loss in big bright letters. At Carmilla’s laughter, she spun on her heel to face her, “You’re so buying me more tokens.”

“Oh, don’t get your panties in a bunch.” Carmilla said, taking a step back from Laura so she wasn’t exactly in smacking distance. 

Laura glared at her as Carmilla sighed heavily, reaching into her back pocket for her wallet. “I’ll be right back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? If you would like anything like this, message me on tumblr!
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


End file.
